


Haikyuu Agere One Shots

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Petre - Freeform, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, agere, pet regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Request some age regression one shots for Haikyuu characters and I’ll write them.
Series: Hq Agere fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 31
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!!

There isn’t nearly as much agere content for the Haikyuu fandom, so I’ll write some.

Leave some requests in the comments and I’ll write one shots for them.

Stuff I will write  
-wetting or omo (purely non-sexual)  
-voluntary or involuntary regression (whump)  
-rarepairs

-pet regression

Ask if you have questions about what I’ll write 

Stuff I won’t write  
-messing  
-sexual relationship while regressed  
-non-consensual punishments (consensual punishments are fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Uwu-oikawa


	2. How everything is gonna work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Don’t worry guys I’ve read all the requests, and I absolutely love them!

I’m working on the writing right now, but please be patient with me.

I’ve decided instead of making this a book it’s going to be a series of works.  
So if you click the HQ Agere Requests Series all my works will be in there!

Thank you for your time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m have an agere hq tumblr  
> uwu-oikawa


End file.
